


Candles and rings

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Past Character Death, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: On the anniversary of Peggy's death Steve makes his way to the grave of the deceased. There, however, he meets Sharon Carter, who has become his girlfriend, and everything goes differently than planned.





	Candles and rings

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

The snow falls down from the sky in thick flakes and puffs up on the ground to a thick, white mass. The snow hardens under Steve's warm boots, which he kept from the Second World War. He can hardly feel the frozen grass, while the cutting cold pulls and shakes him all the more firmly. 

Despite the raging snowstorm he had gone outside, contrary to the many warnings of the weather forecasters on TV, because what he was planning simply cannot be postponed. After all, their anniversary of death was today and he wouldn't forgive himself if he missed it again. Last year a mission of the Avengers had already come between him and had thus denied him the visit with her. 

In his hands he holds a bouquet of flowers. According to the woman in the shop, they are supposed to be winterproof, but he doesn't really believe in the rich colors. In the pocket of his black coat is a blood-red candle of the same colour as the dress Peggy wore the night they met in the bar. In retrospect, he would have loved to dance with her, but back then he simply did not have the courage to ask her for it.

After he has bent around several corners, he has reached his goal. In the cemetery it is deadly quiet when he kneels in front of the half snowed stone into the white mass. With his gloved right hand he wipes away the snow and carefully exposes the name "Margaret 'Peggy' Carter". 

Knowing she's dead brings tears to his eyes. He had always been an emotional man, which he had always hated during the war, but now he was proud of it. He carefully places the bouquet of blood in the snow, where he suspects her body. Although he realizes that her body could probably no longer be called human, he still tries to guess where her heart is and places the candle exactly in this place. Then he pulls out a box of matches and creates a flame. He holds the burning piece of wood to the thin black wick and watches the red flame transfer to the candle. The heat that the object radiates now makes him swallow. Only on days like these does he realize how much he missed her and how much he missed. 

"Steve?", a soft, feminine voice suddenly sounds behind him. He knows immediately who is there, directly behind him. He stands on his feet and turns to the blonde woman. There she stands. Why had he not thought that she would also come? Had he been so immersed in his grief?

"Hey, honey," he says, quickly wiping away the little tears that must have rolled down his cheeks before turning around. 

There stands the woman with whom he now, years after Peggy, not only shares his life, but also his apartment and his job. Because it's not only he who works for S. H. I. E. L. D. , but she too, Sharon Carter. While Captain America works not only for S. H. I. E. L. D. , but also for the Avengers, she was one of the most important employees of Fury's organization as Agent Thirteen. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here today, too," Sharon asks him with a mixture of wonder and worry in her voice. But it is exactly this tone of her voice that makes him suddenly feel quite guilty. "I-I," he stammered around, "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I can handle grief better on my own. " 

A compassionate smile spreads on her lips and almost melts his heart: "All right, I can understand that. "It's not always easy for me to accept that Aunt Peggy is gone, which is why I prefer to spend the day alone. " "Thank you," he says to his girlfriend, "You really are the best. " "I know," she grins amusedly. Steve tries to bring about a similar smile, but once again he realizes that it must be hard for her to be with a man who was with her aunt in the past. He had often wondered what it must be like for her.  
A compassionate smile spreads on her lips and almost melts his heart: "All right, I can understand that. "It's not always easy for me to accept that Aunt Peggy is gone, which is why I prefer to spend the day alone. " "Thank you," he says to his girlfriend, "You really are the best. " "I know," she grins amusedly. Steve tries to bring about a similar smile, but once again he realizes that it must be hard for her to be with a man who was with her aunt in the past. He had often wondered what it must be like for her. 

"I love you and you alone, Sharon," he gently kisses her on the forehead and gently holds her in his arms. "Okay," she looks at him in surprise, but he just keeps on saying, "I just want you to know that even if I loved Peggy once, I just want to be with you. " 

Surprised, but delighted she looks at him: "Thank you, Steve. You have to know that sometimes I'm not sure you still love her. That's why it's so good to hear that. " Her words hurt him like razor blades that cut deep into his flesh: "I really loved her, but after all that is seen, I am a different person and this person does not and never will want anyone else but you. You're just perfect. " 

He takes a deep breath and swallows several times before saying the next sentence: "I really love you, Sharon, and that's why I have to ask you this question now. "

Steve lets her go and falls on her knees. With trembling hands, he searches briefly in his pocket until he finds the little box he has always carried with him since they were pulled together. 

With his thumb he lets the red box open and thus opens the view to her, in the sun shining, ring. His voice trembles and his breath conjures bright clouds into the cold air as he begins to speak: "I really didn't plan this, but I can't imagine a better time for it". 

It takes a few seconds for Sharon to understand what he's up to. But when it'clicks' in her head, she strikes her hands in front of her mouth. Whether with horror or with joy he cannot say exactly, but he does not let her be impressed by that. 

"Sharon Carter, will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
